Kevin Villanova
| idade= 25 | cidade= Maceió, AL | profissao= Programador | temporada= | tribos= | colocacao= | desafios= | votos= | dias= | temporada2= | tribos2= | colocacao2= | desafios2= | votos2= | dias2= | temporada3= | tribos3= | colocacao3=5/20 | desafios3=0 | votos3=11 | dias3=36 | |temporada4 = |tribos4 = |colocacao4 = 11/27}} Kevin Villanova é um competidor de Survivor TW. Survivor TW: Caribbean Battle Trajetória Kevin foi um jogador que atraiu o amor e ódio dos jogadores desde o início do jogo. Com um alvo gigante por ser finalista da edição All Star, criou uma grande aliança com seus companheiros de Madinina. Super participativo, gande recebedor de rubis e recordista em votos recebidos em todo o jogo, ele ia se superando e apontando seus alvos durante toda a fase tribal. O jogo começou a mudar na fusão quando viu um dos seus maiores aliados (Walfrit) ser eliminado. Com as eliminações subseqüentes, começou a desconfiar da lealdade da sua própria tribo original e optou por ser aliar a Hudson e Pinguelli. Eles passaram a ter o controle da fusão, até que no F5 Hudson viu a oportunidade de eliminar seu maior rival em potencial para um FTC. Com a imunidade de Stef e o desinteresse em tirar seu trunfo Adriano, Hudson ainda manteve Pinguelli votando com Kevin para não tentar evitar estreitar laços entre ele e Adriano. Com uma dura eliminação perto da final, Kevin não teve a chance de defender seu caso para o júri. Mas dessa vez ele foi eliminado por ser favorito ao título, independente do seu jogo “suicida” na opinião de alguns. Se tivesse chegado na final, chegaria com chances de finalmente ser o Sole Survivor do TW. Histórico de Votos Survivor TW: Apocalyptic World Perfil Kv is in tha house again! O assíduo participante da série de jogos TW vem, mais uma vez, pra tentar provar que é um bom jogador. Poucos possuem a quantidade de dias de jogo que Kevin coleciona em suas conquistas e participações no TW. Em sua última participação, o querido moderador da franquia VD demonstrou que, mesmo com grandes alvos, tem esforço e dedicação de sobra para superar os desafios que o jogo proporciona. Seja inventando brigas, jogando alvos para novatos inexperientes ou fingindo desistências. Kevin merece o posto de All Stars e aqui está, jogando novamente. Qual Kevin teremos nesta edicão, afinal o futuro já é agora e ele parece ser bem sombrio... Palavras do retornante: "Participar do TW é sempre um prazer, o desafio é o que me motiva, é como se alguém pegasse um fio de uma tomada, enfiasse em mim pelo umbigo e me ligasse na energia. Ah, mas já foram outras 3 vezes, será mesmo que tem algo novo pra aprender? Sim, sempre há: São pessoas a conhecer, jogadas a planejar, novas e variadas possibilidades de jogar, e tudo isso pira seu cérebro, te deixa em curto-circuito, e é isso que adoro. Em termos de jogo, é meio complicado determinar, na lata, o que não vai repetir e o que vai. Pela lógica, não deveria repetir nada, já que perdi 3 vezes. Mas você não pode sempre dispensar um truque antigo, porque ele pode te salvar do jeito que um novo não ajudaria. Necessidades criam jogadas, todos sabem aqui nesse All-Stars."